PJ and Gabe's Weekend
by nbarreera
Summary: PJ finds Gabe hanging around the house naked, and they start to have sexual feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

PJ opened his eyes. It was 10 AM on Saturday morning. He yawned and stretched his arms. He removed the covers from his naked body. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and he walked out of his bedroom. PJ headed downstairs to see what the family was up to. He was surprised to what he saw. He saw Gabe completely naked in front of the TV. PJ was instantly rock hard.

"Good morning, PJ. How are you?" Gabe asked PJ.

"Good... um... Gabe, why are you naked on the couch?" PJ asked.

"Ya know, PJ... I just love being naked. It just feels good letting my cock air out... Plus, we are both boys here, so there's nothing wrong if you wanna too..." Gabe responded.

Pj was shocked. Gabe's cock looked so suckable and PJ really did want to join him, but PJ had a major erection.

"Just drop your towel, PJ" Gabe said.

PJ did. Gabe was shocked to see PJ's 11" hard-on.

'HOLY SHIT' Gabe thought to himself.

PJ sat right down next to Gabe, and their thighs touched. Gabe's cock started raising up. They didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Nice cock you got there, PJ. It's pretty fucking big." Gabe said.

"Oh... uh... thanks... I guess." PJ said. They couldn't take their eyes off each other's bodies. They both decided to then focus on the TV to get their erections down.

They both went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Gabe opened the fridge.

"What would you like, PJ" Gabe asked as he bent down, revealing his hot, tight, pink hole to PJ.

"Uh... Um... I'll have an omelette. Can you please make me one, Gabe?" PJ said, almost cumming all over the kitchen. PJ wanted to fuck the shit out of his brother. His brother had a huge, thick, bubble butt.

"Sure, PJ" Gabe replied. Gabe walked to the other side of the kitchen, right by the table where PJ was sitting. Gabe began cracking the eggs. PJ couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to shove his horse hung cock into Gabe's hot pink pucker. He wanted to rim gabe's warm hole.

PJ walked over to Gabe.

"Need any help, Gabe?" PJ asked, while PJ rubbed his cock against Gabe's crack.

Gabe shivered. He wanted PJ to fuck him hard. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted his blond brothers baby juice inside of him.

"Woah, PJ... What are you doing?" Gabe moaned.

"I know you want it, Gabe." PJ said as he wrapped his hand around Gabe's cock.

Gabe turned around and kissed the blond.

As they kissed, they heard the garage door open. Their dad, Bob Duncan, had caught them making out, naked, in the family's kitchen.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2:

Bob Duncan dropped the groceries he had been carrying. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His two sons were completely naked, and they were making out with each other in the kitchen! Both of the boys had huge erections that were rubbing against each other's.

"HOLY SHIT, BOYS! What the FUCK are you guys doing in the kitchen?!" Bob screamed.

The boys backed up from each other with looks of terror on their faces.

Bob was furious.

"Gabe! Go wait in the other room!" Gabe went to sit in the living room.

"PJ, you can't do this kind of thing with Gabe. He is your brother. You need to set a good example for him." Bob explained as PJ walked toward his dad.

"But... dad!" PJ screamed as he started to get even closer to his dad.

"No, PJ! No excuses this time, buddy. This kind of stuff is illegal. Just wait till your mom hears about this." PJ was insanely close to his dad, so close that PJ's cock was rubbing on Bob's jeans.

Bob was secretly turned on. The thought of his sons fucking, was making bob extremely aroused. Now that PJ's hung cock was touching him, Bob didn't know what to do.

Bob slowly pushed PJ back a foot. He practically was grasping PJ's pecs. Bob started to get an erection.

"If this is such an awful thing, what's up with your cock?" PJ noticed. PJ put his hand forward and grabbed onto his dads crotch.

"PJ!" Bob moaned, "I am your father... uGHHH... please... stop..."

PJ pulled down his dad's pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so it revealed his dad's 12" semi-hard cock.

"HOLY SHIT, DAD!" PJ screamed, "That thing isn't a dick, that thing is a fucking monster!" PJ grasped the 12" penis. "I think I'm going to need some help with this."

PJ walked into the living room, and came back into the kitchen with Gabe.

Gabe sank down to the floor, and began sucking on his dad's hung cock.

"BOYS... FUCK, THIS IS SO WRONG... BUT SO RIGHT!" Bob screamed.

"Dad, be quiet... the windows are open, the neighbors can hear us!" PJ told his dad.

At this moment, Bob laughed. Bob took his pants and shirt off, grabbed Gabe's hand, and pulled him outside. PJ followed them. They ended up on the porch, right outside the front door. The entire porch was covered in snow.

"Dad! What the fuck are we doing naked outside?! It's fucking cold! Plus, people can see us!" Gabe explained.

"You see boys, I don't FUCKING care if people see or hear us. Personally I find it super hot." Bob said.

Bob pulled Gabe in super close to him, so that their bodies were touching.

"There you go, son. Feel a little warmer?" Bob asked. Gabe nodded his head, and began to grip onto his father's muscles.

"Oh daddy, your muscles are SO big..." Gabe yelled. Bob began to make out with his son, while his hands began to lower to Gabe's bubble butt. Bob unlocked from the kiss, to spit on his hand, and brought it down to Gabe's hot hole. Bob then shoved two of his spit-covered fingers up Gabe's pink pucker. Gabe moaned super load. PJ couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was seeing his dad and little brother out in the snow, with his dad's fingers being shoved in his brother's asshole. PJ couldn't be more turned on, and he was jerking off very fast.

"Fuck yeah, Gabe! How does my little boy like getting his boy-pussy getting finger fucked by me?" Bob screamed. Gabe could only let out load moans.

"YES, DADDY, I LOVE IT" Gabe would reply.

Anyone in the neighborhood would be able to hear the boys now.

Bob suddenly popped his fingers out of his son.

"Woah, dad, why did you stop?" Gabe asked sadly.

Bob quickly forced his son to the ground and pushed him into the snow, with Gabe landing ass-up.

"ITS TOO FUCKING COLD" Gabe screamed.

Bob walked over to Gabe and lined up his erect horse cock, to Gabe's gaping hole.

"You ready for the real thing, Gabe?" Bob asked.

Gabe nodded as he prepared for his ass to be fucked by his dad's monster cock.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
